La Reine de Glace du Roi du Sang
by Celimage
Summary: Althéa l'avait toujours haït. Cet homme froid et manipulateur... Malgré ça, elle était là, jouant pour une illusion de liberté contre ce démon au surnom si bien choisi : Le Roi du Sang, Gaius Damora.


Bonjour ! Je viens pour poster mon premier texte sur ce site qui est également la première fanfiction française de ce fandom ! Bon, je ne m'attend pas à avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, étant donné que ce livre n'est pas très connu en France... Je l'avais à la base écrite pour un concours, j'avais donc quelques restrictions et un thème donné... Bref, je me tais un peu et je vous donne quelques informations avant de vous laisser lire !

 _ **Thème** :_ Jeux de sociétés  
 _ **Rating** :_ T  
 _ **Genre** :_ Angst  
 _ **Personnages principaux** :_ Althéa, Gaius  
 _ **Couple** :_ Gaius x Althéa  
 _ **Longueur du texte** :_ 2 788 mots  
 _ **Disclamer** :_ L'univers et les personnages du Dernier Royaume appartiennent à Morgan Rhodes. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour quelques instants et n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Althéa entra dans la chambre. La journée avait été une vraie torture, mais elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ralentir le temps et que le soir n'arrive jamais. Cependant, c'était fatidique, elle ne pouvait y échapper. Ces quelques heures sont censées être inoubliables, les plus belles de la vie d'une femme. Pas pour elle. Ce sont les plus horribles de sa vie, celles qui transformeront cette dernière en une douce torture jusqu'à son dernier instant.  
C'est donc la mort dans l'âme et la boule au ventre qu'Althéa Necla avança, s'enfonçant dans la pièce sombre du palais au sol tapissé de pétales de roses. Non... elle n'était plus Althéa Necla. Désormais, elle s'appelait Althéa Damora. L'homme imposant derrière elle, à qui sa beauté et sont rang l'avaient promise il y a bien des années, l'effrayait et la répugnait. Cependant, elle s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Lorsqu'elle entendit le léger cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure, elle réprima le frisson qui lui montait le long du dos.  
Elle prit une longue inspiration le plus silencieusement possible et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce court lape de temps pendant lequel ce démon ne pouvait la voir afin d'essayer de retrouver son calme. L'appréhension trop grande qu'elle ressentait l'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement ainsi que de garder son air impassible et aurait sûrement raison d'elle. Si elle ne pouvait lui faire face ce soir, comment pourrait-elle espérer pouvoir le faire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Elle se retourna, faisant face à cet homme brun musclé et son masque de joie. Celui-ci s'effrita bien vite, laissant paraître des sentiments sûrement plus proches de la réalité, mais elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils soient réels. Elle vit alors, sur son visage sérieux semblant la mettre au défi, sa bouche s'entrouvrir afin d'émettre une phrase.

\- Tu es une femme intelligente, Althéa. Je le sais.

Et il ne dit rien d'autre, la regardant avec insistance. Après une seconde de silence, elle lui demanda, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre :

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, et le même regard pesant posé sur elle, il répondit :

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Comme nous étions promis à ce jour, nous nous sommes souvent rencontrés. Et nous avons pu nous observer l'un l'autre plus que quiconque. Grâce à ton sens de l'observation que je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer, je peux affirmer que tu en sais plus sur moi que mon propre père n'en a jamais su.  
\- Cela ne me dit pas où vous voulez en venir, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? la questionna-t-il un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.  
\- Absolument pas, mentit-elle à moitié.  
\- Dans-ce cas, laisse-moi t'éclairer. Je sais que tu as sûrement une idée de mes projets pour ce royaume. Et que tu fais partie de mes plans, Althéa.  
\- En aucun cas, renia t-elle. Si je peux réellement avoir un tant soit peu d'utilité dans ces projets qui ont l'air de vous tenir tant à cœur, dites les moi afin que je puisse vous aider, dit-elle en se retenant de réagir au dégoût que lui faisaient éprouver ses propres paroles.  
\- Oh, je t'en pris, Althéa. Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Attendez… Venait-il vraiment de dire _« je t'en pris »_ … ? Gaius connaissait donc ces mots ? La peur se mêla à la surprise l'empêchant de donner une réponse adaptée à la situation. Emportée par ses émotions, Althéa dit donc la dernière chose qu'elle aurait dû dire :

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos plans.  
\- Ne venais-tu donc pas de dire le contraire ?

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer était empreint d'une certaine surprise tout comme le laissait supposer son visage et ses yeux. Mais si elle l'avait pu, Althéa aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait que ce n'était qu'un autre masque et que derrière celui-ci se cachait un sourire carnassier et pervers, après une telle ouverture lui permettant de sauter aisément sur sa proie. Maintenant dans une impasse, affolée bien qu'elle s'évertuait à ne rien laisser paraître, Althéa ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Me serais-je contredite ? Peut-être avez-vous mal comprit ma dernière phrase, finit-elle par dire dangereusement, le cœur battant la chamade.  
\- Il ne me semble pas que mes oreilles soient défectueuses.  
\- Peut-être est-ce donc ma langue qui a fourchée. Je m'excuse sincèrement si je vous ai offensé, fit Althéa en baissant légèrement la tête et en fermant les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, acceptent son excuse, que ce soit parce qu'elle l'avait convaincu ou simplement pour atteindre son objectif.

\- Pourquoi ne jouerions nous donc pas tout en continuant notre conversation ? Ce serait bien plus agréable, commença Gaius.  
\- C'est une proposition alléchante. Cependant, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ai de jeu ici, répondit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce sentant que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les servants ont sûrement pensé que nous nous occuperions à d'autres activités plus… physiques, finit-elle le regard posé sur le lit imposant au centre de la chambre, bien que passer à ce genre de pratiques soit la dernière de ses envies.  
\- Je te l'accorde, confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin éphémère. Je l'avais prévu, c'est pourquoi j'ai apporté ce jeu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu en prendre d'autre ce qui nous offre peu de choix… finit-il, accompagnant le geste à la parole en sortent un jeu de dame portable de sous ses habits.  
\- Oh ! Voici qui est très prévoyant de votre part, Gaius, le complimenta Althéa avec un faux sourire. Cela sera parfait.  
\- Heureux que ce jeu vous plaise, fit-il, un faux sourire également accroché à ses lèvres mais bien plus réaliste que celui d'Althéa. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps.

Sur ces mots, il déplia le damier et sortit les pions.

\- Les femmes d'abord, cita-t-il en lui tendant les pions de couleur blanche, entamant la partie selon la règle.  
\- Avec plaisir, convint-elle en acceptant ce qu'on lui tendait.

Ils placèrent les petites pièces en bois en face d'eux sur les cases les plus sombres dans un mutisme total. Aucune bribe de mots ne venait briser le calme, alors que l'activité avait été lancée pour discuter tout en s'amusant. Alors qu'Althéa s'apprêtait à avancer son premier pion, elle fut interrompue par Gaius.

\- Il sera plus amusant de jouer si nous mettons quelque chose en jeu, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Oh ! Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été une grande parieuse, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement possible, prise de panique sachant très bien que cela serait de toute façon à son désavantage.  
\- Il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu parier. Mais il y a bien un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quand bien même… Il ne me tient pas à cœur d'expérimenter une chose ayant causé la ruine de bien des hommes.  
\- Mais cela reste entre nous, voyons ! Parier avec ton époux ne pourra pas te ruiner. D'autant plus que tu es reine, maintenant.

Althéa voulu déglutir pour essayer de faire passer les mots douloureux qu'elle venait d'entendre, et ce bien qu'elle savait que ce serait inutile. Elle se retint donc, ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse face à cet homme cruel en face d'elle qu'elle devra désormais côtoyer toute sa vie – bien qu'avec le fait que ce mariage arrangé soit prévu depuis longtemps, elle lui avait souvent parlé, à contre-cœur.

\- En effet, il était idiot de ma part de craindre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, approuva-t-elle sans penser un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.  
\- Que veux-tu parier ? demanda-t-il alors avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Oh… Et bien… commença-t-elle en se creusant les méninge, ceux-ci quelques peu engourdis par la peur, pour trouver un prix un tant soit peu acceptable et échapper au pire.  
\- Alors ? Que propose tu ? fit-il après quelques secondes.  
\- Hum… hésita t-elle avant de prendre la première idée lui passant par la tête. Le gagnant pourrait demander ce qu'il souhaite au perdant et celui-ci sera obligé d'y répondre ou de s'exécuter… Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Voici une excellente idée ! J'accepte. Joue donc, reprit-il après quelques instants de silence.

Althéa prit conscience que sa proposition était la dernière qu'elle aurait dû donner. Maintenant, elle était entièrement à sa merci, et non pas seulement physiquement en tant qu'épouse. Non, elle ne pourrait même plus avoir le droit d'agir un tant soit peu à sa guise, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais pensé pouvoir être totalement maître de ses actes à partir de ce jour. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution pour ne pas avoir à être pieds et poings liés pour toujours. Gagner cette partie. Cependant, cela tombait vraiment mal pour elle. Elle connaissait les règles de ce jeu mais n'y avait jamais vraiment joué ou prêté attention. Gaius le savait sûrement… Et c'est pourquoi il n'avait « pu » prendre que ce jeu. La peur qu'elle éprouvait se transforma en terreur la plus totale. Qu'avait-elle fait pour arriver ici ? Aurait-elle à un moment ou un autre, rompu les enseignement de la déesse ?

C'est en inspirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer et en priant Valoria pour qu'elle lui donne du courage et l'aide dans ce jeu qui ressemblait déjà à un combat à mort qu'Althéa déplaça son premier pion. Évidemment, son oppresseur plaça le sien en prenant compte du mouvement qu'elle venait de faire pour prendre l'avantage dès le premier mouvement. Elle déplaça à nouveau l'une des petites pièces blanches, et de nouveau, il prit l'avantage. Et ce fut ainsi pendant une dizaine de tours.  
Althéa avait trop de mal à se concentrer pour jouer correctement à cause de son affolement intérieur constant qui ne cessait de croître à chaque fois qu'un pion avançait. Elle finit donc par faire une erreur fatale et se fit rafler trois de ses pions, tandis que son adversaire n'en avait perdu aucun. La panique monta en flèche, et alors qu'elle aurait peut-être pu trouver un moyen de combler ce manque, son jeu ne fit qu'empirer et elle perdit de nombreuses autres pièce. Ce n'était pas qu'elle jouait particulièrement mal, mais son adversaire était extrêmement doué. Sur les vingt pions qu'elle avait au départ, il ne lui en restait que onze et elle n'avait encore aucune dame alors que son antagoniste venait d'en obtenir une.  
À ce moment, une lueur d'espoir apparue alors devant elle ; elle pouvait enfin prend un pion à son adversaire. Elle s'empressa donc et enleva celui-ci du damier. Là alors, Gaius ouvrit la bouche et brisa le silence installé depuis un certain temps.

\- Tu as commis une irrégularité. Regarde, tu aurais dû faire une rafle, lui fit-il remarquer en désignant la pièce noire qui était concernée.  
\- En effet, fut-elle obligée d'admettre. C'est donc à vous de décider… Voulez-vous la conserver ou la rectifier ?  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il sur un ton débonnaire. Nous pouvons la conserver.  
\- Très bien.

Sa réponse était évidente, car il aurait perdu un pion sans que cela ne lui apporte le moindre avantage. Cependant, sa réponse et le fait d'avoir commit une telle faute ébranlèrent Althéa. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant précis, et toute trace d'intelligence, de réflexion et de concentration quittèrent son cerveau tandis qu'elle luttait pour retrouver son calme. Elle était recouverte d'une sueur froide par ce trop plein d'émotions et elle tremblait légèrement. C'est donc avec difficulté qu'elle déplaça un pion au hasard sans direction ni but précis.  
Si elle le pouvait, Althéa s'enfuirait en courant, sortant de cette salle atroce dominée par ce monstre manipulateur aux mains couvertes de sang. Car oui, Gaius avait tué. Il était roi depuis seulement quelques mois et sa lame serait déjà rouillé s'il ne la lavait pas régulièrement. Il avait tué des centaines d'innocents sans aucun remords, avec même une certaine joie, leur morts lui assurant un pouvoir encore plus grand. Ses actes lui avaient valu le surnom de « Roi du Sang ». Et c'est bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus chez cet homme – son immoralité, son inhumanité et sa soif de pouvoir la plus totale. Le pays entier se demandait s'il était réellement le fils du précédent roi, bon et honnête, ou si Cléiona, la déesse des contrées du sud, ennemie de Valoria et de ce royaume, n'avait pas échangé dans son berceau le jeune prince par un démon à la même apparence.

Un mouvement de la part de l'homme en face d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées obscures. Elle n'avait maintenant plus que dix pions. Analysant la situation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Althéa fit s'avancer un nouveau pion. Après quelques tours, Gaius avait trois dames et elle avait enfin sa première. La panique s'atténua légèrement à la vision d'une possible chance de victoire, et, jouant aussi prudemment que son état le lui permettait, Althéa déplaça ses pions et sa dame et réussi à prendre quelques pions au roi. L'espoir commença à renaître chez la jeune mariée qui pu ainsi retrouver un certain calme et jouer sereinement, et surtout, intelligemment. Et ce jusqu'au moment ou elle tomba dans l'un des pièges de Gaius. Elle était obligée d'effectuer une rafle qui lui ferait perdre sa seule chance de survie, sa dame. Une autre vêtue de noir l'attendait bien sagement à la sortie pour l'expulser du jeu.

Althéa était sur le point de craquer. Aussi forte pouvait-elle l'être, il était bien trop difficile de devoir faire le deuil de l'entièreté de sa liberté. Voulant retarder le plus possible ce moment pourtant inévitable, Althéa prit une bonne minute avant de se décider à bouger sa dame, au bord des larmes et les mains tremblant comme jamais. Gaius faisait semblant de ne pas voir son état misérable, trop concentré sur le plateau de jeu pour pouvoir le remarquer. Ce fut avec une souffrance indescriptible qu'Althéa vit sa dame sortir du damier.

Et le jeu continua. Avec ou sans sa dame, tant qu'il restait un seul pion adverse, le jeu continuerais. Après ce coup, Althéa fut assaillie par l'horrible pensée que Gaius, avec ou sans reine, continuerais de combattre jusqu'à obtenir la dernière parcelle de pouvoir possible. Et qu'il pourrait bien mettre un terme à sa vie, la sacrifier comme ces pions qu'il avait envoyés à l'abattoir pour pouvoir obtenir sa pièce maîtresse.  
Au fur et à mesure des déplacements, la raison d'Althéa se brisait. Toute trace de résistance la quitta, et elle finit par accepter son destin tragique, si bien que ses émotions la quittèrent pour laisser d'elle une simple marionnette vide de toute trace de vie. Elle contrôlait ses gestes sans vraiment le faire, une sensation étrange mais qui pourtant ne la dérangeait pas. Et au moment ou son dernier pion tomba, Althéa ne s'inquiétait plus quant à son avenir ni au prix qu'elle devrait payer.

\- La partie est terminée, déclara Gaius.  
\- Oui. J'ai perdu. J'attends donc votre gage, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? le questionna-t-elle sans grande conviction.  
\- C'était une belle partie, mentit-il.

Comme toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

\- Et bien… laisse-moi réfléchir, commença-t-il, répondant à sa question.

Puis, avec un sourire carnassier et une expression démoniaque pas même masqués, il prit le menton de sa femme entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ce que je veux de toi… Je veux que tu reste ainsi pour toujours, la somma-t-il en dévorant son regard vide de ses yeux cruels, se nourrissant du néant qui s'y trouvait. Une ravissante poupée… Une poupée vide.  
\- Très bien, articula-t-elle simplement.

Après cela, ils se couchèrent côte à côte. Puis Althéa, la vrai, perdue au fond d'elle-même, se réveilla peu à peu auprès de cet homme au cœur plus froid et dur que la pierre. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se faire à un tel sort. Elle se promit donc une chose. S'il n'y avait aucun moyen de battre cet homme sur son terrain de jeu, alors elle n'essayera pas. S'il trouvait le moyen d'étouffer chaque flamme d'espoir dans ce pays gelé, alors elle éteindrait les siennes. Elle se cacherait sous une carapace de glace celle-là la même sous lesquelles il lui avait demandé de se terrer et qui recouvrait son pays si cher à son cœur. Et alors, elle trouverait le moyen de vaincre ce démon, piégeant son sang dans le givre, créant le magnifique joyaux couleur de feu qui rendra à ce royaume la chaleur qu'il avait perdu au moment ou il avait atteint le trône. Ce soir là, Althéa Necla mourut pour devenir la Reine de Glace du Roi du Sang.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
